Roadtrip Through Europe
by Da Klainetrain Is Coming
Summary: Kurt and Blaine never got together, but are still only very close friends. Blaine invites Kurt on a road trip through Europe and then anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked swiftly through the halls of McKinley, his calculus books clutched to his chest. He felt the soft hum of his phone in his pocket, and he fished up the white iPhone. Blaine's name was shining up at him from the screen.

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if we could talk today after class? I have to talk to you about something :)"

Kurt's heart started pounding heavily, and he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. Since when did Blaine need to write to him to ask if they could talk? They always hung out after classes. Butterflies started fluttering in Kurt's stomach, and he suddenly felt more nervous than ever. _Oh my god. What if he tells me now? No, no, of course it isn't that. No. it's… summerplans! Yeah, sure. _He quickly typed his reply, writing and deleting the words several times before settling with the simple answer:

"Sure :) I'll come to Dalton. See you then"

_Great, _Kurt thought, _I won't be able to pay _any _attention to the last classes._

* * *

><p>Nearing Blaine's door, he felt he might faint. He put his hand on the handle and took a couple of deep breaths, setting a smile on his face. He knocked on the door and pressed down on the handle on the same time, and the door was barely open an inch before it <em>flew <em>open, Blaine on the other side with a huge grin plastered to his face. "Hi, Kurt! Ohmygod, ohmygod, I have to tell you something really awesome!" He was practically bouncing with excitement, and Kurt's heart fell a little. Blaine would definitely be nervous if he was about to confess something big. Something in the lines of "I love you". Kurt followed Blaine, who was clad in casual clothes, into his dorm and took in the clothes scattered all over the floor and the half-packed bag on the bed.

"Uhm, Blaine? You do know that there's still a week before we're off for the summer, right?" he asked, an amused smile grazing his features. It was impossible to be in a bad mood for too long around the curly haired teen.

"Yes, yes, I know that, I've just never been this excited about the vacation before!" He was still hopping around like crazy, and suddenly he stumbled over a pair of jeans and disappeared out of Kurt's sight behind the bed. There was a moment of silence. Then: "…ouch." Kurt doubled over in laughter, and he was heaving for air when Blaine got to his feet, an offended look on his face. As Kurt threw himself on the bed and clutched his stomach, writhing with laughter, Blaine couldn't help but smiling a bit.

"You're so mean, Kurt Hummel" he grumbled and pulled the chair to the bed. The overexcited smile was back and he was fidgeting when Kurt pulled himself together and sat to face Blaine.

"Oh my god, Blaine. I think someone spiked your coffee. Should I go get a nurse or something?" he teased.

"Oh shut up, you" Blaine shot back, still smiling. "Now, the awesome thing I was going to tell you." He paused and bit his lip, wondering how he should put it. "…Yes?" the taller boy encouraged.

"Well, my parents came to visit me this morning, they say hi, by the way, and told me they had a late present for my eighteenth birthday…" he babbled. "They're gonna pay, well pay most of, a three weeks long road trip through Europe." he said.

Kurt gasped and his eyes lit up. He was happy for his best friend. "Wow, Blaine, that's so awesome! Oh my god, you get to see Europe! You get to see Italy! Oh, you should go to Ro-"

"I want you to come with me." Blaine interjected.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were very wide as he stared at his friend.

"I… what?" Blaine threw his head back and laughed out loud. "I knew you would react like that!" he smirked. Kurt was still quiet and a million thoughts were running through his head. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _Three _weeks with Blaine. Alone. Day and night. For THREE WEEKS!_

"I could never afford it," was what came out. Blaine took his hands and Kurt's stomach did a flip flop. "No, listen, my parents are gonna pay for rental of the car, gas, the flights, any hotel stays, those sorts of things. They're gonna pay for some of the food as well." Glasz eyes met hazel.

"I… but Blaine, I couldn't. It's just too much to accept. I'm… I couldn't" he reasoned.

Blaine got to his knees, and the taller boy snorted at his antics. "My parents already said I should invite someone with me, it's not a problem. Really, I hate sounding like a spoiled brat, but it's really nothing to them, money-wise. Please, please, pleeeaase Kurt!" Kurt smirked and stuck his tongue out a little. "I already know you're a brat so it's OK" he said mischievously. The older boy let go of his hands and put a hand to his chest, his face contorted into an extremely offended face. "KURT! You _wound _me!" he yelped. They both laughed and Blaine sat back on his chair. He leaned closer and grabbed Kurt's shoulders gently. From there he led his hands slide down his arms and hold Kurt's hands again. He tilted his head to look into skyblue eyes. Kurt smiled back a bit nervously at Blaine's sincere smile.

"Kurt, please go on a road trip to Europe with me. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want to go with anybody but you. I swear I'll make sure it's the most fun you ever had. We'll go to Rome. Or Milan. Or both! Paris?" Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "God Blaine, you know me too well."

Oh but it would be so great to go on that trip. He was still a bit reluctant, given the fact that Blaine's parents would pay so much money, but really, he had made up his mind. It was three weeks alone on vacation with Blaine. This was just an opportunity he couldn't say no to.

"Go for days without proper facilities to do my daily routines?" he teased, but Blaine's smile grew wider. He did know Kurt too well, and he knew his answer. Kurt bit his lips and nodded, his smile growing too. "Okay." he said. "Okay, let's go to Europe!" Blaine flew up and pulled Kurt with him, dragging him around the room in a clumsy dance. "Yes! Yes! Europe, watch out! The Kurtuzaurus is coming for ya!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt suddenly stopped laughing and dancing. "Uh… Blaine?" he turned to see him. "Yeah?" he breathed. "I have to ask my dad for permission first." Blaine stopped too and his smile faltered. Burt was a good father, but not every parent would be very keen to send their kids so far away for three weeks. "Oh…" he said.

Kurt would have to ask his dad for permission to go several thousands of miles away on vacation. For three weeks. With the boy that Burt was very aware that Kurt was in love with. This should be interesting.

He scratched his neck and sighed. "Yeah…oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I probably won't be able to update this often from now on, but I'll try to not take too long.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed or put this on alert or favorite, that's awesome. **

**Here's the confrontation with Burt, tadah. **

**Reviews make my heart go all crazy. **

It was a quiet evening in the Hudson-Hummel house that night. The family sat around the table, and Kurt watched in horror, as his brother stuffed his face so fast you could barely see movement.

"Finn, someday you're gonna choke on something, and I will not be around to Heimlich you." he said, but Finn paid no attention to him. These sassy comments were becoming a part of their everyday life, and they both knew there was no intention of hurt behind them.

There were a bit of chit chat, Carole asking Burt about his day, Burt talking about how he might soon need an assistant, since the shop was going so well. Kurt sat still in his chair, only half listening, wondering how he should put the next thing he was going to say.

_Dad, you know how I've always wanted to see Europe?_ No, no. More subtle than that.

_Dad? Don't you think you and Carole could use some time alone this summer? _Ew, too smarmy.

_I have been invited to Europe with one of my _friends _and I should really like to g-_

"Blaine has invited me to go on a road trip through Europe with him, and I wanna go!" he suddenly blurted, interrupting Burt in saying something.

_Great, Hummel, was that the best you can do? So polite, so… subtle. _"Uhm, I mean, if you will let me?"

There was a shocked silence, everybody just staring at him with open mouths. Then Carole smirked knowingly. "Blaine invited you to Europe, huh?" she asked. Kurt blushed a deep crimson, and cringed inwardly. No no no. Burt should get the idea that nothing would happen on this trip.

"I'm his best friend, it's not so surprising really. His parents will pay for most of it, it's a gift! I mean, for him. It's a gift for Blaine. And I get to go with him."

Burt shook his head suddenly, coming to his senses. "For how long, exactly, are we talking here? Europe isn't just around the corner Kurt." he asked, apprehension obvious in his voice.

"Uhm… Three… weeks?" he asked, ducking slightly. Burt said nothing, but his face was getting kind of really really read. And oh, hello, there was a giant vein in his neck starting to pulse a bit.

"Absolutely not" he grumbled, and Kurt straightened out, turning to see him, the diva showing with full force. But he knew he should be careful with this.

"Dad! Please? Blaine has done this before with his parents, so he knows how it goes. And besides that, he has travelled a lot, and, and everybody in Europe speaks English!" _Well… almost everybody. _

Carole had turned to Burt too, and put a hand on his arm. "Burt, honey, this could be good for Kurt. He gets to travel alone, and he gets to se Europe." she reasoned.

Kurt put a hand on his father's other arm. "Dad, it's all I've ever wanted, and I think Carole is right. I need to try and stand on my own two feet. Besides, Blaine really is quite experienced." he could see the determination in the older man's face beginning to falter.

_Yes, this is good,_ Kurt thought. "Oh, and you could ask Finn to go visit Puck or something, and then you guys could go on a trip together, get some time alone." _Woahkaaay, don't go further than that. _

Carole's face lit up at this. "Burt, yes, that's a great idea! It would be like the honeymoon we never had." Both Carole and Kurt looked to Burt with big, shiny, hopeful eyes, and he exhaled slowly, giving up. He did have one last concern, though.

"Kurt, son, I know you're responsible and wouldn't throw yourself at anyone, but… I'm just concerned about you. What if this Blaine kid thinks it's his chance to…" He coughed awkwardly "try something with you?"

_Why, I sure hope he does. _"Dad, you know Blaine! You know, the dapper, smiling, polite boy that has visited four out of five days for the last eight months? He respects me. Besides," he blushed crimson, yet again, "we're just friends."

Burt eyed him suspiciously. "Uh-hu." Carole stifled a giggle and tried to hide it by coughing. Kurt stuck his tongue out at her, but couldn't help but giggle with her. "Kurt, just… Don't do anything you're uncomfortable with, 'kay?" Burt finished. Kurt stood so quickly his chair almost fell over.

"Is that a yes? Can I go?" he asked excitedly. Burt patted the hand that was still on his arm. "Sure, kid" Kurt started hopping a bit, clapping his hands. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, you're the greatest dad, ever" he hugged Burt around his neck and Burt chuckled. "I gotta go tell Blaine!" He skipped to his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine here,"<em>

"Blaine!" Kurt almost yelled. "Guess what?" He could hear the soft chuckle from the other end of the line, the chuckle that made his heart melt and his stomach act all funny.

"_Well, from the sound of it, I'm guessing that Burt gave you thumbs up for the trip?" _he asked, sounding really excited.

"Yes! We're going to Europe. That's just… awesome" he sighed happily. Blaine was still laughing, but suddenly he was serious.

"Kurt, I'm really happy it's you I'm going with," he said sincerely. Kurt's heart fluttered.

"Yeah, me too. Really happy."

This was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, folks. This is chapter three for you. Our favorite couple will soon reach Europe and the fun will begin. Pun intended, I think. There's a shift and some of it is from Blaine's point of view, but I think it's pretty clear when. For the rest of the story I'll change POV pretty often.**

**The song is Come Away With Me by Norah Jones. It's beautiful. **

**I don't own Glee or any characters. Sadly.**

**Enjoy! oh, and… Reviews are love.**

* * *

><p>The evening before their department day, Kurt was running around the house, packing and freaking out. He ran downstairs, into the living room and to his parents that were situated on the sofa, watching some movie.<p>

"What in the name of all that is good am I supposed to pack?" he asked, his hair disheveled and his cheeks a bright red.

Burt looked slightly amused, talking in the sight of his flustered son. "Mmh. Three weeks on the road? I'd say toothbrush, a couple of boxers , money and a bottle of chlorine." Kurt's eyes widened and Carole leaned forward a little. "Kurt honey, just pack what is most necessary." She saw the resigned look on his face and quickly added: "Isn't Blaine coming in, what, fifteen minutes? He's packed, you can ask him."

Kurt clearly relaxed at this, his shoulders falling several inches. "Blaine. Right."

True to his word, Blaine walked to the front door at 8 p.m. and ringed the doorbell. Kurt ran to let him in, and when he opened, his breath caught in his throat. Blaine was wearing a pair of over-worn light blue jeans, a white, oh so very tight v-neck t-shirt, his curls falling free and a bit into his eyes that were covered by his pink sunglasses. It was simple, relaxed and he looked… spectacular. He was leaning against the doorframe on one arm, his other hand holding a giant, see-through bag full of… "is that popcorn?" Kurt asked.

"It is indeed. I thought we should celebrate our fabulous vacation." He got a proper look at Kurt and frowned. "Uhm, Kurt? You kinda look as if you just ran a marathon."

Kurt snorted. "Thank you. No, seriously, I need your help." He took Blaine's hand and let them to his room. As soon as Blaine was inside, he took a step back. "Woah! You do know that you're not… _moving _to Europe, right?"

Kurt scoffed.

It looked mostly as if someone had gone crazy, running around the room, pulling out things of drawers and closets and mindlessly thrown them somewhere. Blaine wondered whether or not there was a floor somewhere underneath it all. Oh. Or a bed too, it would seem. "I can't figure out what to pack," Kurt whined and Blaine laughed a little deep in his throat. He turned to the (only slightly) taller boy and lifted his chin gently with two fingers. He smiled at Kurt and shook the bag of popcorn, making it rattle. "You'll pack and I will go sit on the bed, eat popcorn and help you, okay?" Kurt nodded.

At 11.30, it was dark outside, and Kurt's bag was packed and ready. There were still clothes everywhere and now popcorn were scattered all over, Blaine being guilty of this. Whenever Kurt hadn't paid enough attention to him for his liking, he had thrown a handful at his friend, and Kurt was too happy and excited to care.

When he was done packing though, Blaine stood and helped him clean up the mess. Together they managed to make the room presentable in 15 minutes, and while Kurt was in the bathroom, Blaine went to his car to get his toiletries.

It was long since they stopped with the "Blaine on a madras and Kurt in the bed" thing, so they both crawled into the huge bed situated in the middle of the room, and snuggled under each their duvet.

"I'm so excited," Kurt whispered into the darkness, and he could practically hear Blaine's smile as he answered.

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad convinced you to go with me. We'll have so much fun," he said.

They were both silent for a minute, listening to the other's breathing. Kurt could hear that Blaine would be sleeping very soon, so he felt he had to say one last thing.

"I'm a little nervous, too, though. I've never been that far away from home," he whispered. The curly haired boy didn't answer, but Kurt could hear the covers ruffling. He jerked a little, surprised, when Blaine took his hand from the pillow and held it.

"Don't be, Kurt. We've got each other," and with that he fell asleep, his breathing slow and even. Kurt laid there, feeling reassured and enjoying the warmth of Blaine in his hand. He couldn't help himself, so he leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to the soft fingers of the other boy. He heard Blaine sigh contently, so he smiled, lay on his back, falling asleep and trying to ignore the electricity he felt from where Blaine's skin were touching his.

* * *

><p>At 04.00 a.m. the alarm went off, and both of the boys groaned deep in their throats. "Oh my god, I think I might die," Blaine said, his voice hoarse. Kurt pressed his pillow to his chest, mumbling "I'm with you on that."<p>

Blaine stretched and got up, shivering as his feet hit the cold floor. "You go take a shower, I'll make us some breakfast. And coffee. Lots of it too."

When Kurt came down the stairs dragging his suitcase behind him, it was silent in the house, except for the sound of Blaine shuffling through the kitchen. When he entered, Blaine was dressed and looked way too awake for this hour. There were two bowls of oatmeal on the table, and a plate with cut fruit and berries.

Blaine smiled. "I figured we should eat something super healthy and coarse. It's a long trip."

Kurt took two gigantic mugs and sat down. "I seriously think my brain has swollen and exploded," he grumbled, and Blaine laughed, pouring coffee into their mugs.

They ate in comfortable silence, both of them drinking at least three cups of coffee and Kurt could feel himself waking up. At 04.35 Burt and Carole showed up in the doorway, looking a little too sleepy to be awake. "Mornin' boys," Burt greeted and Carole smiled. "We thought we'd make sure you guys were ready and say goodbye before you left." Blaine checked his watch and stood. They had to drive in ten minutes, should they be able to make their flight. Kurt brought his bag to Blaine's car and put it in the trunk next to Blaine's. He couldn't help but blush a little when he noticed his own bag was over twice the size of his friend's. Oh, well, Blaine probably didn't have the same amount of shoes with him as Kurt. Or vests. Or jackets. One can't help that fashion is their passion, right? Right.

The drive to the airport was fun, both of them singing, loudly and slightly out of tune, along to the songs in the radio. Checking in and going through security went smoothly, Kurt slightly startled that every employee they came across were respectful and calling Blaine Mr. Anderson, treating him as a special guest. He was practically gaping when they were led to their seats in the first class part of the plane, a steward asking if they would need anything. When he was gone, Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile on his face. Kurt looked… kind of baffled. "What?" he asked, not knowing what was weird. "Would you require anything, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt imitated the steward. "They're treating you like a king."

Blaine blushed slightly. "Well, my parents travel a lot. A lot a lot. And in order to be able to do that, they spend a lot of money on comfort. My dad was the one that called and arranged everything with the airline. I guess they're kind of sucking up." At the end of his speech, Blaine was completely red. He didn't like talking about his parents' wealth. It made him sound superior, and he definitely didn't feel that way.

Kurt could see his discomfort and nudged him with his shoulder. "Hey? It's okay. It's kind of cool actually. I feel like we're rock stars." Blaine met his seablue eyes and smiled gratefully.

Several hours later, Kurt was getting impatient. Sure, he had spend a lot of time playing games on his phone, read a couple of Vouges, filed his nails, stared at Blaine (hopefully Blaine hadn't noticed) listened to his favorite songs on his iPod and then stared into nothingness. And he was getting kind of tired. Kurt decided he would get some sleep, and tried to get comfortable. But even though it was first class, it was still just, well, a seat in a plane, and getting comfortable was a task in itself.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat, and Blaine turned his hazel eyes to him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to sleep, but I _can't _find any way to sit that's comfortable," he complained. Blaine simply looked at him for a moment, then lifted the armrest and gestured for Kurt to lean on him. "I'm a good pillow," he reasoned. Kurt tried desperately to control his heart so it wouldn't pound its way through his chest. He knew he looked a bit anxious, but he couldn't resist, so he leaned into the crook of Blaine's arm, sighing contently. He breathed in the soft scent of man, and maybe a bit aftershave and something that was just _Blaine. _He sucked in a large breath, pretending to be yawning but really just wallowing in the delicious smell. Blaine was hesitant behind him for a moment, then pulled Kurt closer and holding him to his chest with both his arms. It didn't take more than five minutes for Kurt to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god, he's so painfully beautiful. <em>Blaine's iPod played softly in his ears and everything seemed perfect in the quiet airplane_. _He couldn't take his eyes of the sleeping boy in his arms. Kurt stirred a bit and sighed softly. Blaine saw his own hand lift on its own accord, sliding one finger slowly on Kurt's cheekbone. A new song began playing, and he heard himself chuckle softly. _Perfect._ He sang softly under his breath.

"Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song."

His finger went behind Kurt's ear, and he trailed it along the soft skin on his jaw.

"Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies." Kurt was still sleeping soundly, so he increased the volume of his voice a bit.

"And I wanna walk with you on a cloudy day, in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high, so wont you try to come? Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you."

There were a short break in song and a guitar played softly instead. Blaine was still letting his finger feel the soft skin on Kurt's face and neck, the pressure of the touch just so that it wasn't too light to tickle and too hard to wake Kurt up.

"And I wanna wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me."

He felt his heart welling as Kurt smiled in his sleep.

_I'm going to tell him. When the time is right, I'll tell him that I'm in love with him._


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys! Are awesome. Thanks for that. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, but I will let you decide for yourselves. **

**I have a warning for you all. It goes like this: This story is going to be full of fluff, fun, silliness and fluff. Did I mention fluff? There's gonna be some angst though, but when I say some, I mean a tiny bit. Cuz I love Klainebows and happiness. I'm trying not to make it too… omg-I-might-get-diabetes sweet. **

**Oh and…ehe… there *ahem* there might be some smut later.**

**Someone very respectfully told me that my layout can be confusing, as to who might be talking, and I've tried changing it a bit, so I hope this will work. **

**I'll stop talking now.**

* * *

><p>"Naples, baby!" Blaine yelled when they got out of the air-conditioned airport and the warm, humid evening air hit them. For a moment, it was almost suffocating, but the smell… It was a fantastic, strong, flowerscented smell that made Kurt relax instantly. He had never felt this rested and he had had the best dream on the plane and had woken up so happy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his senses with summer and smell and <em>sunset <em>and… oh. Blaine's hand in his. He turned his head and met Blaine's soft, smiling eyes.

"We should get a cap," he suggested, and Kurt nodded. The olive skinned boy was gone for a moment, and when he came back, a big black car was close behind him. They both got in the car and Blaine babbled something _really _fast in Italian. Kurt was so taken aback, he could do nothing but stare at his friend.

"Why, aren't you full of surprises, Mr. Anderson?" he smirked. "You never told me you could speak Italian!" he slapped his friend gently on the arm.

Blaine looked slightly amused. "Well, my parents and I did live here for… three years when I was younger. I did tell you that, right?" he asked, for a moment doubting if he had left out that part of the story of his life.

Kurt frowned slightly. "Now that you mention it. You _did _tell me that once," he said.

Blaine looked slightly relived and took his hand again. "Good. I want us to know everything about each other." He smiled that heart wrenching smile of his again, and Kurt had to gasp for air.

_Wow, he's so affectionate. I mean, he's always been affectionate, but just… damn._

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the taxi stopped in front of small hotel in the center of Naples. Blaine paid the driver and would hear nothing of Kurt wanting to pay. Blaine spoke Italian again to the man behind the counter, and soon they were led into their room. It was nothing fancy, but they weren't planning on staying very long, so it was fine. There was only one king sized bed.<p>

Blaine cleared his throat. "Uhm… It was cheaper with" cough "only one bed…" He could feel the blush creep up his neck. _I'm a bad, bad person. But Kurt doesn't have to know that I asked for only one bed. And it's not like we haven't slept together before. Oh God. Wrong line of thoughts._

"I'm gonna go… take a shower. We should go out and eat something afterwards, get a look at the city."

Kurt, who was looking out the window, hummed his approval and Blaine found what he needed for his shower.

As soon as Blaine was gone, Kurt went for the phone on the nightstand. He dialed the number, and waited.

"Wesley here," was the answer.

"Hey, it's Kurt. Uhm, I promised I would call, so that's what I'm doing." Wes and David had become two of his good friends, and the four of them had hung out quite a lot. He could hear shuffling in the background and then David's voice. "Hey Kurt, my man!" Kurt laughed. Of course the two of them would be together.

"Hi, what's up, you guys?" he asked.

"Never mind what's up with us," Wes said, sounding slightly impatient.

"Yeah," David said. "Are you guys boyfriends yet?" Kurt blushed crimson and thanked god the other boys couldn't see him.

"Oh my god, no! I told you, and I'm sure he told you too, we went on this trip as friends." _But lord knows I would like it to be more than that. _

"Well, yes. But we all know you want it to be more. And so does he," Wes reasoned. Kurt didn't know what to answer. Because, did Blaine really want more? Goodness, he would have done something by now.

David heard his hesitance and spoke. "Don't worry Kurt, we're sure of it. Why do you think we wanted you to call? Blaine might be obvious, but he's slower than should be legal. He wouldn't tell us anything juicy."

"That's 'cause there's nothing juicy to tell!" Kurt said, quite indignantly, but it was just a façade. He enjoyed that people other than him had noticed Blaine's heavy display of affection.

"Yeah yeah, you're saying that now," Wes said, and the smirk was painfully visible in his voice.

"So. How's Naples? You get a nice, eh, room?" he continued, teasing.

"I'm gonna go, Wesley, David, bye bye now," was Kurt's answer. He hung up quickly and smirked at the phone.

* * *

><p>Not fifteen minutes later Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and a towel hung low on his hips. Before he even saw Kurt, he heard the sharp intake of breath. Kurt had changed clothes into tight sand jeans, a grey t-shirt and an ocean blue shirt was open and the sleeves were rolled up just a bit. It was strangely casual for him, but it looked <em>so good. <em>Blaine was shaken out of his reverie when he noticed Kurt was staring right back at him, following the drop of water running down his torso. Blaine couldn't help but be slightly aroused, taking in the way Kurt was just… swallowing him whole with his eyes. Suddenly there were a flourish of chestnut hair and Kurt had turned away.

"I…" his voice was trembling slightly. "I changed while you were showering, I'm ready when you are. I'll… go wait in the lobby." He grabbed his bag and the door slammed behind him. Blaine stared at the closed door with a puzzled look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt's had his heart (and other body parts) under control when Blaine came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Boo!" he whispered and Kurt let out a surprised squeal.<p>

"Oh my god, you tease!" he smiled, and just like that, the tension between them was gone. Blaine offered Kurt his arm with a coy smile on his face, and Kurt took it. "Always the gentleman."

"You can count on it, babe. Now, Hummel, I should like to take you out to dinner. How does that sound?" he asked, attempting, and failing big time, at a British accent.

Kurt laughed. "I should like that," he answered. "Where are you taking me?"

Blaine pulled him towards a cap waiting for them outside. "I figured we should get pizza, since it has its origins here."

Kurt looked surprised. "Really?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Or so they say. But it's an awesome thought! They invented mozzarella too. And that's why I love this city."

Kurt giggled. Blaine did love food, especially when it was of a good quality. _Guess it's one of the perks of being rich. You can choose the best of everything._

* * *

><p><strong>You guys see what I did there? The "you can choose the best of everything" was fully intended from my part. Blaine is choosing Kurt, right? Okay, that made it sound like Kurt thought he was the best. He's more humble than that. Okay, he didn't think that, I did… I've been on vacation for five weeks, ok? My brain has shot down.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so proud of this chapter! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you guys for the reviews and favoriting and alerts and stuff. You're all really sweet. **

**This is slightly (a lot) longer than the other chapters, but I just… couldn't stop. The first song is Parachute by Coldplay and the other is Sea of love as sung by Cat Power. **

**And you know what? I forgot something in every single other of my other A/N: props to my Beta reader Mawiiish. She has helped me with my bloopers. She's awesome. And pretty. And funny. Go read what she's written. **

**LET ME JUST SAY! I have nothing against Italian people. On the contrary, I think they are super awesome and beautiful as hell. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the songs.**

* * *

><p>Because of the jetlag, the two boys didn't sleep before 3.30 a.m. and it was way past noon the next day when they woke up. They spent the day touring the inner city, both marveling at the beautiful old buildings. The people living there were so nice and it was kind of funny, the resemblance to the stereotype of an Italian, singing as they walked the streets, flirting and yelling with and at each other.<p>

It was very hot, but not unbearably so, Naples being a coastal town and all. Blaine got to see Kurt in shorts, which was new. And very nice, in his opinion. Blaine had done his homework, and Kurt had to wonder if he even had time to breathe as he babbled on and on about the city. He dragged Kurt by the hand from one beautiful theater to the next, and Kurt couldn't remember when he had enjoyed something this much. For lunch, they went to a mozzarella bar, and couldn't stop their fit of giggles as Blaine quietly told Kurt what the love-struck couple at the table next to them where talking about in Italian.

The same afternoon, they went to get their rented car. They took the bus to the car rental a little outside of town, and Blaine did the talking, again, as the employee looked at their papers, drivers license and so on. Blaine had to sign a couple of formulas and finally they were led to their vehicle.

It was a Mercedes, long, streamlined and black. The man that showed it to them did know English, and he was obviously impressed with Kurt's knowledge when it came to cars. He told them that this car was especially made for road-tripping, and that it fulfilled every wish they had expressed over the phone a couple of weeks ago. Blaine was overexcited with the interior design, and Kurt had to admit, he had never seen anything quite like it. The driver's seat and the seat next to that were still there, obviously, but the backseat and trunk was one room, apparently with plenty of space for two people to lie. It showed out to be exactly the case. There were black curtains to block out any disturbing light, and some sort of cotton madras you could roll so it could fit under the front seats while you were driving. There were matching duvets and pillows too, Kurt noticed with satisfaction. He would be able to get his beauty sleep, if they have to sleep in the car one night. Situated between the seats were a mini fridge, and the radio had all sorts of features, one of them being that you could connect an iPod or such to it.

They were both kind of really grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Come night, both boys were still very much awake and very excited. They lay in the bed in the hotel room, as they had done for hours, talking about everything and nothing.<p>

"We should go swimming tomorrow. The beaches around here are famous for being really great," Blaine suggested. Kurt was silent and avoided eye-contact. Blaine could sense his hesitance. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…" Kurt stuttered. "I'm not so good with oceans," he got out. Blaine frowned.

"Why?" he asked and instinctively stroked Kurt's fingers at the other's discomfort.

"I'm, well I sorta… I just…" Kurt stuttered and Blaine stopped stoking in favor of holding the hand instead.

"You can tell me, you know," he said gently. Kurt turned his face into the pillow and groaned lowly.

"I know, it's just really embarrassing. I… I get kind of… Ohmygodokay. I'mnotreallycomfortableinwater," he said into the fabric of the pillow, all in one breath. Blaine was quiet for a moment, trying to realize what it was his friend had said.

"You… You're afraid of water? Why? Can't you swim?" Blaine wondered. Kurt lifted his head abruptly, starring at Blaine.

"Of. Course. I can swim. I just don't like it. I…" He swallowed. "I almost drowned when I was a kid." He could feel a lump in his throat as he admitted this, not having told that many people. Non, really, it was only his father that knew any of this.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Kurt, I didn't know. I'm sorry. How did it happen? Why haven't you told me?" he asked, concern and affection clear in his eyes.

"I don't know really, I never thought it would be necessary. It's not something I think about very often. And, long story short, it was my first trip to the ocean, and I was so excited I just ran into the water, not really bothering with the waves being more than four times my height. My dad swam out to get me, and I think I vomited salt water for the next hour or so. I could smell salt every time I touched my nose the next three days." He couldn't help but chuckle just a bit at the last part. He lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's and he could see tears forming around the hazel.

"I'm glad you got out of it okay," he said, stroking Kurt's arm with the hand that had held his. Suddenly, he looked kind of… nervous. "Can I…" he cleared his throat. "Can I hold you for a bit?" he asked, making Kurt look at him with wide eyes for a moment, and Blaine got anxious.

"You don't have to! I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, it's just, I'm so glad you're okay you know? And…" he babbled.

"Blaine!" Kurt had to yell. He smiled a reassuring smile. "Of course you can," he said and tentatively cuddled into his friend's embrace, Blaine lying on his side facing Kurt. He fisted his hands in Blaine's white t-shirt and Blaine held onto Kurt, one hand in his hair and resting his chin on Kurt's head. They sighed deeply and happily at the same time, both trying to hide it from the other. They lay like that for a couple of minutes, Blaine enjoying holding Kurt and Kurt enjoying the _incredible _scent of Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"We should sleep."

"Kurt?"

"…Yes?"

"…it's four o'clock in the morning!" Blaine exclaimed loudly and Kurt almost flew out of his embrace, with a "WHAT?" grabbing the watch on the nightstand and shaking it. "This must be broken."

Blaine shuddered at the cold that hit him when Kurt was gone. "I don't think so. Times travels fast when you're having fun with people you like." Their eyes met and they had a silent conversation for a long moment. Then Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt?"

"…Yes?" Kurt waited, his breath baited.

"I…I…" He coughed shortly and looked away for a moment. "I have a great idea!" he finished lamely.

Kurt felt like a deflated balloon and he practically snorted as the air left his lungs. _Anticlimax. Big time._ "What?" he asked, flinching when it came out a bit more aggressive than he intended.

"Uhm… We should try to stay awake for a full day and night! We could pack up right now and go, we can find a beach before we hit Rome and just hang out there all day, or just until we've had enough. We could swim, and I would be right beside you all the time." His voice rose in volume as he got more and more hooked on his own idea. He couldn't help but mentally slap himself, though. _You're such a wuss._

Kurt looked a bit apprehensive for a moment. Then he shrugged slightly. "Well, I guess we could. Yeah. That would be fun," he said, smiling. "I'll have to face the ocean one on one at some point."

* * *

><p>One hour and fifteen minutes later, they had showered, packed, checked out and decided that they would drive along the coastline towards Rome until they found a beach that looked nice. Kurt would be driving the first part of their trip, but before they left Naples, they found an open convenience store and shopped what they would need for breakfast and lunch later. Kurt bought a very large latte too, making sure he wouldn't fall asleep with his hands on the steering wheel.<p>

While Kurt drove the luxurious car out of the town, Blaine was bouncing in the passenger seat. His energy didn't last long though, and they had barely gotten out in the open, beautiful, hilly landscape before his eyes drooped, and he fell asleep cuddled into the seat. Kurt sighed and put on his Coldplay playlist.

He let his mind wonder as he kept his eyes on the road.

_I was so sure he was going to tell me just before._

_Maybe I should just tell him and hope he'll tell me back. Oh, but I can't tell him, not again. I can't be that guy that tells the one he's in love with over and over again. Blaine did make it clear back then that he wasn't ready. But, for goodness sake, it's been six months! _

He groaned and shifted in his seat with irritation. His mind dwelled for a moment on the few guys he had went out with since then. He hadn't even kissed either of them. They just weren't… Blaine.

Blaine had gone out a few times too, after Kurt had tried moving on. He always ended up leaving the date as soon as possible and coming straight to Kurt to talk or do homework or just hang.

The seablue eyes left the road for a moment, glancing at the sleeping figure next to him. _I hope he will tell me. I'm pretty sure there's something there._

A quiet song was softly playing from the speakers and the sun was just peeking through the leaves of the trees they were driving under, forming confused patterns on the two boys. Kurt sang along to the song, forming the words with ease.

"In a haze, a stormy haze, I'll be 'round, I'll be loving you always, always."

"Here I am and I'll take my time. Here I am and I'll wait in line always."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Half past six Kurt found a remote beach that looked perfect for what they needed. There was a small kiosk with some large umbrellas leaning against its wall and the beach itself had quite a lot of pebbles, so he figured it wouldn't be flooded with people. Between the parking lot and the sand there was a narrow patch of yellow grass, scorched by the sun. Kurt gently woke up Blaine, and they decided they would take a nap for a couple of hours before they explored the beach, dropping the "let's stay awake forever – idea". They set up the bed and both fell asleep at the moment they laid down.<p>

Blaine's phone woke them up three hours later, and they decided to get acquainted with the place. A couple of families had set up for the day, but otherwise they had the place to themselves. The kiosk opened half an hour later and Blaine flirted instinctively with the young woman behind the desk, convincing her to let them loan one of the big umbrellas, remembering how Kurt had gotten sunburned in April that same year ("Yeah, ha-ha, it's very funny Blaine, I think we all got the joke now" "Oh but Kurt, man, it was April! The sun is barely even shining in April!").

Blaine was very supportive when Kurt was about to attempt swimming again for the first time. He held his hands under Kurt's stomach the whole time, only letting go when Kurt felt safe enough. It didn't take long for Kurt to start enjoying himself in the water, and he even attempted diving a couple of times.

Most of the time he sat in the shadow of the umbrella, reading a couple of Italian fashion magazines he had bought, and secretly enjoying the sight of Blaine's gorgeous and now very tanned bare torso. He couldn't help but giggle when a group of five or so girls tried to flirt with them, and they had to reject them for obvious reasons.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly and soon both boys were hungry, despite of the lunch they had earlier. Blaine went to the nearest mall and was back half an hour later with two bags full of food they could grill on the kind of small foil barbeques you just had to light with a match he had bought too.<p>

The few people left on the beach cleared out, and the two boys sat in the sand and picnicked. When they were both very full, Blaine drove the car down beside them and put on some quiet music, low enough that the sound of the waves washing gently upon the shore. They lay on their backs next to each other, staring up into the night sky. The moon was low on the sky and lit up the beach with a pearly glow. There were stars too, millions of little stars twinkling down at them. Blaine was sated and happy and he smiled a languid smile when one of his favorite songs started playing. He mumbled along to the first lines.

"Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love. I wanna tell you how much I love you." He turned his head a bit towards Kurt and talked just loud enough to be heard over the music. "Did you know, that if you counted every grain of sand on the face of the earth, there would still be fewer grains than there are stars in just one galaxy?"

Kurt turned his head shortly to look at him and smile, his eyes shining in the moonlight. They both looked to the sky again, and Blaine sang along to the last couple of lines, with more force this time.

"Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love. I wanna tell you how much I love you."

Kurt sighed contently and hummed. "Hmm… I think I'm in love with the sea," he mumbled.

Blaine sat up slightly, and leaned on the arm closest to Kurt, turning towards the fair skinned boy. He looked him deep in the eyes and said:

"I think I'm in love with you." And then he kissed him. Kurt sighed deeply and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. Their lips were moving slowly against each other, band when Blaine's tongue slid along his lower lip, he moaned lightly and opened his mouth, granting Blaine's tongue access. Blaine had never felt more right than in that moment and he couldn't help himself as he turned to his stomach and laid halfway upon Kurt as they kissed. When they parted, they were both smiling. Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose and hugged him. "I'm in love with you too. I love you," he said with earnest. Blaine pulled out slightly from the embrace, and they locked eyes for a minute. Kurt laughed happily. "You cannot believe how long I have waited for you to say that."

Blaine smiled and kissed one of Kurt closed eyelids. "I love you," he said.

He kissed the other. "I love you."

Then the tip of Kurt's nose. "I love you."

He kissed Kurt's lips again, just touching lightly with his own.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again my lovelies. This is very short, but I guess that's ok because the previous was really long. **

**Shameless self-promotion: I wrote a oneshot called I Know You By Heart, and you can read it if you, you know, want.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't much different between them since they kissed, the only difference being the fact that when they felt like leaning over and kissing or touching the other, they could, and it was great. Kurt was practically beaming, sitting in the car, approaching Rome, with his boyfriend's <em>ohmygod, he's my boyfriend I might die!<em>, hand in his. Blaine was smirking and he looked kind of smug. The roads were quite empty and it was an easy ride, Blaine only having to let go of Kurt's hand once in a while. He turned his eyes to Kurt for a moment and smiled, lifting their intertwined fingers to his lips and pressed a light kiss to each of Kurt's knuckles.

"Hi love," Kurt said albeit a bit breathless. Blaine's smile turned so wide it looked like his face might split in half.

"Hey baby," he answered, trying to hide that he wasn't as nonchalant as he looked. The blood was rushing through him at high speed and his heart rate was so fast it could only be unhealthy. He had said it, and Kurt had said it back. It was practically intoxicating.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped his bag on the floor unceremoniously and looked out of the window at the streets of Rome, stretching long and languidly beneath the hotel. Blaine eyed him from the door, watching him put his hands on the frame and lean forward out of the open window, pushing backwards with his ass a little. Slowly, he walked up behind him and laid his hands on the slender boy's hips. Kurt leaned backwards immediately letting his head fall against Blaine's chest. They stood like that for a while, looking at the city.<p>

"I can't wait to see this place," Kurt mumbled, almost sleepily. He was so relaxed in Blaine's embrace. Blaine turned his head slightly and looked at the marble skin of his boyfriend's neck. Oh, but it looked so soft and tasty and he just wanted to feel his lips against it, and would you look at that, it _was _really soft and it _did _taste really good. Kurt shuddered slightly at the touch of the lips against his skin and his breath was shallow. He moaned when Blaine bit down slightly only to sooth the skin afterwards with his tongue. This seemed to bring Blaine out of his foggy state.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I promise I would never pressure you…" he babbled, and made to pull back. Kurt's hand flew up and tangled itself in Blaine's curls, tugging slightly as to bring Blaine's head back to him.

"No…." he breathed. "No, I like it. Don't stop," he pleaded and Blaine slowly leaned back in, kissing and tonguing the sensitive spot right behind Kurt's ear. Kurt sighed and tilted his head to expose his neck and Blaine felt arousal rise in his body. He sucked a little harder on the skin, nibbling and biting and Kurt was electing these small beautiful sounds. When Blaine finally pulled back he snapped for air. In a line that started just where Kurt's shoulder and neck met, going up the side of the light skin on the neck, up behind the ear, just below the hairline all the way over to the other shoulder, the skin was slightly red and already starting to bruise. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen.

"Uhm," he said dumbly and Kurt turned to look in his eyes. Blaine looked worried for a moment, and Kurt put his hand gently on his cheek.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and Blaine's eyes looked everywhere but right at him.

"I'm… I just… I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

Kurt's hand fell from his face immediately and his arms hang by his sides. Blaine finally looked at him, confused at the weird reaction. Kurt had the most dumbfounded expression in his face.

"What?"

Kurt stared at him blankly. "You don't want to…" he said slowly and then shook his head abruptly. "Pressure me?" Blaine suddenly found his feet very interesting and kept his eyes at them. He nodded.

Kurt scoffed, sounding more indignant, displeased and diva-like than Blaine had ever heard him. His eyes snapped up abruptly and he looked at his boyfriend. Kurt had his diva-attitude on, his arms crossed over his chest, resting all his weight on one leg and a delicate eyebrow raised. Now the curly haired boy was really confused. "What?" he asked again tentatively. Kurt let his arms fall down his sides again and he leaned forward slightly.

"Blaine. I'm gonna say this once, because I really do hate repeating myself. I'm a boy. In his teenage years. In love. And my boyfriend is possibly the sexiest man on earth." His sternness faltered at the last part and he blushed. So did Blaine. Kurt cleared his throat and continued.

"I might be a bit of a baby penguin, but I'm also a human. And I like it when you touch me. I trust you." He was gentle now and leaned his forehead on Blaine's, wounding his arms around him.

Blaine was still not so sure. "It is just because you said those things that time we were trying to be sexy with the Warblers."

Kurt sighed. "That's six months ago. And I have been in love with you longer than that. I wanna experience these things with you."

Blaine had his arms around Kurt too now. "But…" and then Kurt did something he never thought he had the boldness to do. His grip on Blaine got a little tighter and he turned them so he was pressing the stronger boy against the wall. The he kissed him, hard and unyielding, desperate to get his point proven. He pressed his pelvis against Blaine's, letting the other know just exactly how much he wanted him. Blaine emitted a small sound of surprise at the feeling and Kurt pulled back. "You felt that?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Good. Then shut up now." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys decided to stay in Rome for a week, having plenty of time to enjoy the city. After that they would use a couple of days to drive to Paris, where they would spend a little over a week.

Some of the most famous sights of the city such as St. Peter's Basilica (Kurt almost had a seizure when he saw the uniforms the Swiss Guard had to wear. "You just _can't _mix dark indigo with _that _yellow."), the Colosseum and the Roman Forum were visited by the boys during the first days of their stay. Kurt was really eager to go see Pantheon but when he suggested it, Blaine said "Just wait, love. We'll go there in time," and smirked, looking very self-satisfied and mysterious. Kurt decided it would be smartest to just go with it.

One day, Blaine got Kurt convinced to go with him to the catacombs. Blaine was all giddy and excited, complaining that you had to follow a guide.

"Ohmygod, I read all of that before we went. I just wanna explore!" he said as they walked in the rear end of the large group of people. Most weren't paying attention to the little woman in the front, talking about some saint. Kurt was trying to hear it though, stretching his neck to see what she was pointing at. He turned his head to his boyfriend.

"Easy there, Idiana Jones. There's a reason they closed of the most of the tunnels. Who knows what freakish things might hide in the dark." he teased. The group started walking again, Kurt followed. Most of the halls were lit, but they had to walk through a pretty creepy part to get to the exit. It was probably intended as some stunt to get people to freak out and get scared. Kurt shuddered as he tried not to hit any of the walls. Human bones were never his favorite thing, but it seemed to be the favorite interior decoration item in this place. "Ew, I can't wait to get out of here," Kurt said after bumping into something that felt very much like a femur. Blaine didn't answer, and it wasn't before that moment that Kurt realized he hadn't heard Blaine behind him. "Blaine?" he asked into the semidarkness, squinting his eyes. No answer. His heart fluttered nervously for a second. He wasn't that afraid, but the thought of going back in there wasn't the most appealing he'd ever had. "Blaine?" he tried again, a little louder this time, and he could hear the tremble in his voice. He took a couple of steps away from the flock of people that had almost reached daylight, trying to figure out where the hell the boy could be. He startled just a bit when the guide called for him. He turned around again, going up to tell her that his boyfriend had magically disappeared behind him. _Oh my god, I can't say that. _He decided to just go in there and yell for him, so he turned back around with a jerk, only to be face to face with his boyfriend that grabbed hard onto his arms while shouting: "HAAAAH!"

Kurt jerked hard and his heart rate went crazy. He couldn't help the very girly scream that echoed of the walls.

"OH MY GOD, BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON, YOU ARE AN _ASSHOLE_!" he shouted into the laughing face of Blaine when he remembered how to breathe. The guide was running towards them now, yelling something in Italian. The small woman looked very upset and Kurt couldn't help but laugh just the slightest. He didn't let Blaine see that though. They were led firmly to the exit and the petite woman stood with her hands on her hips until they were out of sight. Blaine was still laughing and Kurt crossed his arms, his diva-attitude on. Blaine giggled and went to take Kurt's hand. "Forgiven?" he asked, but Kurt pulled his hand away. "Aaaw, come on, don't be like that, I couldn't help it." Kurt started walking, but Blaine stopped him by putting his hands on his boyfriend's waist and pulling him back. He wound his arms around Kurt's slim middle. "Please forgive me? I'll make it up to you! I'll by you an ice cream, okay? You know you can't resist the power of homemade Italian ice cream," he lured. Kurt squirmed a little, not quite willing to give up so easily. "You know what it'll do to my figure," he said snobbishly. Blaine tightened his hold a little and kissed Kurt's neck. "Nonsense. One ice cream won't harm you." Kurt was silent for a moment. "Okay. But it has to be a big one then." Blaine smirked and took his hand. "The biggest we can find."

* * *

><p>One morning as they woke up, Blaine cuddled up in the crook of Kurt's arm, it was raining. Kurt groaned and held on to Blaine a bit tighter. "Baby?" his voice was low and hoarse, but there was a hum from Blaine that showed he had heard him. "It's raining," he mumbled. He didn't expect the other boy to be awake right away and fly up, running to the window. He groaned again and pulled the duvet tighter around himself at the loss of warmth. Blaine opened the window and held his hand out, letting the big droplets hit him. He turned and smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. "It's perfect," he said, smiling.<p>

The weather was still warm and the sun was still shining, so the boys wore summer clothes, the only protection against the rain being a _giant _umbrella Blaine had bought a couple of days earlier. Kurt didn't know where Blaine was taking him, but he enjoyed being pressed so close to his boyfriend's strong body, so he didn't complain. They rounded the last corner, and were face to face with Pantheon, the weird pointy statue in front. It was quite impressive, the columns of the front larger than anything Kurt had ever seen.

"There's a reason I held back with us going here. I want to show you something." He said and held Kurt's hand, leading him to the giant building.

As the boys were about to go through the doors, Blaine turned to Kurt and pulled him gently towards him. "Close your eyes," he whispered and stood behind the light boy. He held gently on to the shoulders of his boyfriend and led him inside.

Kurt could hear the quiet talking of the surprisingly few people in the temple, and he was led by Blaine for a short distance before they stopped and Blaine stood beside him, holding his hand. "You can open them now," he said with a gentle voice. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and was faced with a beautiful sight. The room was a giant dome, colors earth brown and grey, altars and statues along the walls and great columns in Greek style were situated just below of where the curve of the dome started. There was a large hole in the vault, right above the middle of the room. It was noon, so the spot of light fell just below the hole onto the floor far below, creating a sort of a column of light. The raindrops were falling silently in the sunlight, and the floor below was shining with water.

Blaine was looking at him with a smile, and Kurt turned his head to kiss him gently on the lips. Blaine smiled. "I wanted to show it to you like this," he said.

Kurt looked at the scene again, lost in the feeling of being so close and yet really far from the sky. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Blaine held on to Kurt and put his chin on his shoulder, standing behind him. He placed a soft, feather light kiss just below Kurt's ear. "Yeah, it really is. Just like you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if you're all puking rainbows and flower petals by now. I can't help myself, I need this fluffyness.**

**Aaaand the rating goes up. Heh heh. I'm sorry if we go separate ways here, thank you for sticking with me so far. **

**Sorry for errors. It's really late.**

* * *

><p>The last of their week in the ancient European city was spent on the sidewalk in little cafés and walking hand in hand trough the old streets. There were so many tourists that they couldn't bring themselves to care about their mild PDA, and they were only confronted with it once. A bulky man had walked past them, deliberately crashing into Kurt with his shoulder and saying something under his breath that got Blaine curling his face into a frown. Kurt kissed it away, determined to not let it ruin their day.<p>

The boys spent a small fortune on postcards for their friends and families. Together they wrote Wes and David, Blaine writing some of the other Warblers as well. Kurt wrote the Glee girls one card, gushing about Blaine and one card for the Glee guys. He wrote a personal card for Mercedes and one for his family. He figured he better tell them face to face and stayed with writing about the weather. They wrote the card to Blaine's parents together, thanking them for the fantastic trip.

* * *

><p>One day, Kurt got the idea to call his father and tell him that everything was going smoothly and that he hadn't been gang-banged or something like that. Blaine lay on the bed and was strumming on a mini-sized guitar he had bought while Kurt was walking slowly around the room, waiting for someone to pick up the phone in his home. Nobody answered, so he tried the phone at Burt's shop. No answer there. He frowned at his phone and quickly tapped in Burt's cell-phone number. He tried again when there was no answer. Blaine sensed that Kurt was fidgeting and looked up from the guitar. "You alright Kurt?" he asked. Kurt nodded shakily.<p>

"Yeah, it's just… my dad's not answering his phone. What if something happened to him?" he said. Blaine put the guitar down and opened his arms for Kurt to crawl into his embrace. Kurt did so and snuggled up in the crook of his arm, resting his head on Blaine's strong chest. He sighed. Blaine rubbed his arm gently.

"You would know if something happened to him, Carole would've called. She would never keep you in the dark." He reassured. Kurt ran his finger in a small circle on the curly haired boy's chest.

"I know, I'm just… It's my weak spot. I lost my mom and I almost lost my dad once. It makes me… edgy when I'm not sure if he's okay." Blaine kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure he's just busy. Let's go to bed, huh? We'll rent one of those bad hotel-movies and fall asleep to, okay?"

Kurt tried a half smile but knew he failed at fooling Blaine. "Okay," he said weakly, and as he fifteen minutes later snuggled up against Blaine again, he tried to hide just how nervous and scared he really was.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his bed. His room was quiet and dark. So dark he thought he had gotten blind. He fumbled for his bedside lamp, but the room appeared to be empty except for the bed. He fumbled to get the hot covers of and stumbled to the floor. His body was heavy and it felt like he was walking through water, slow and sluggishly. He stretched his arms out in front of him, feeling his way and getting to the door. He was beginning to panic, unsure why, but it was building inside him and he had to move. So so slowly he got to the door he was heading for. "Mom?" he called, but there was no sound in the house. He fumbled for the handle and opened the door, the feeling of being in water still there. He walked into the room but when on his third step, he tripped over something. He fell and the sound was too loud, too invading. Suddenly there was a flash and everything was too light and he looked down onto his mother, cold and quiet, eyes wide open and staring into nothingness. He cried out, the panic rising and filling him completely. "Dad?" he screamed and got to his feet in a flourish, turning around only to bump into another body on the floor. His dad. Kurt fell to his knees and shook his father. "No! Dad. No, come back to me, I can't do this without you," he cried and he was sobbing, but suddenly he wasn't because there was a vice-like grip on his lungs, not suffocating him, but not allowing him to breathe. He struggled and squirmed on the floor, desperately gasping for air. He closed his eyes hard.<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" he yelled as he sat up in the bed. It was dark, but only for a couple of horrifying seconds as his eyes got used to the lack of light. He turned in his seat a couple of times, looking around the room. It took him some time to remember where he was, and he was panting hard, the feeling of panic not once leaving his body. A body stirred beside him and he startled violently. "Kurt?" a hoarse voice uttered from beneath the covers and Blaine stuck out a curly head.<p>

"No, no everything's fine," Kurt panted, but the panic was evident of something being wrong. "Go back to sleep," Kurt tried, ashamed that he had woken up his boyfriend because of a nightmare. Blaine turned on the lamp on the table beside the bed. Kurt relaxed slightly now that the whole room was lit in a gentle light.

"No, you're shaking. Tell me what's wrong," he said gently and shuffled closer. "I'm here for you."

Kurt tried to breathe normally, but it was difficult and the panic was only deflating slowly. He needed to tell Blaine. "I- I had this night… nightmare. I had I a lot after my mom… died, and then again when dad was sick. It's… it's been a long time. It's always… it's always the same," his breath was evening out at the end.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's clothed back and caressed him gently. Kurt was tense. "Tell me about it. You'll be able to relax once you've gotten it of your chest."

Kurt knew he was right, but it was difficult, the panic rising again as he remembered the feeling of the dream. "I… I wake up, and it's quiet. And I'm really… I'm really heavy. And, I- I – I go to my parents' room, and I know something's wrong. And… I open the door, and I…" he was crying now, sobbing wildly, and Blaine pulled him into and embrace.

"Shh, baby, breathe… what happens next?" he asks as they stay sitting, Kurt's chest heaving as he gasps for air.

Kurt opened his eyes and stared at nothing. His mouth was hanging open and old sorrow filled his face as Blaine watched.

"I stumble on something. It's my mom. She's dead," he whispers, not stuttering once. "My dad's there too. And he's dead. And then I can't breathe, Blaine. My lungs just won't work anymore," he turns his head towards Blaine, his eyes following a second later. Blaine could feel Kurt's sorrow, and his eyes were filling.

"That was what happened when mom died. My lungs stopped working. I couldn't breathe right for years. It felt that way, anyway," he finished. Then all the muscles in his body relaxed at once and he went limp in Blaine's arms. Blaine pulled both of them towards the heard-board and laid them down, Kurt's back against his chest. He whispered quiet, soothing words and ran his hands up and down Kurt's chest and arms as the fair boy cried quietly. None of them knew how long they lay like that, but at some point peace came to Kurt and he allowed himself to just enjoy the touch. The boys were flush against each other and Blaine was running his hand from Kurt's waistband up to his neck, somehow under the shirt now. They felt closer in a strange way, more safe.

Kurt squirmed just a little, unsure weather is was intentional or not that Blaine's fingertips brushed his nipples ever so often. He felt a soft kiss on his neck, and suddenly he was heated and warm. He brought his hand up to push away the covers and then place it in Blaine's hair, tangling his fingers in the curls. He sighed. Blaine pressed just a little closer as on instinct, and Kurt could feel his hardness against his ass. He pressed back against it and Blaine moaned.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, pleading. The strong hands of his lover left his body and went to tug slightly on the hem of his shirt, asking for permission. Kurt turned so they could pull it over his head and Blaine discarded it somewhere on the floor. He pressed a hand gently to Kurt's shoulder, turning him to his stomach. His voice was thick and hoarse when he spoke.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm…" he ran a hand over the smooth skin. "I'm going to make you feel good." Then he leaned down and placed an openmouthed kiss between Kurt's shoulder blades. Kurt sighed contently, feeling safe and loved. Blaine slowly kissed Kurt back, encircling every birthmark and small mole on the fair skin. He sucked lightly just above Kurt's pants and enjoyed the taste of his lover's skin. Slowly, cautiously, he took hold of the band with his fingers. "Can I?" he asked, looking at Kurt's face that was turned to him from the pillow. "Yes," he breathed. "Please."

Blaine pulled slowly, taking of both the pants and underwear. He let them go from his fingers, not caring where they landed. Kurt pressed his face into the pillow, determined not to squirm while Blaine was looking at his naked back. There was a long silence, then:

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so beautiful," he said, his voice low and guttural, almost animalistic, but the love it was laced with was so overwhelming that Kurt almost cried.

"You're perfect," he mumbled as he leaned forward and bit lightly on Kurt's left cheek. A whimper escaped the lips of said boy.

Blaine placed more openmouthed kisses on the lower back and on the cheeks, and Kurt was getting painfully hard. There was something incredibly sensual about the fact that Kurt was naked while Blaine was still fully naked.

Suddenly, Blaine stilled, and Kurt whimpered. The word "more," escaped his lips and he blushed. He hadn't had enough of the tender caresses. Blaine's hand were sliding up and down his sides.

"Kurt?" he asked hoarsely. "Can you turn around? I want to… I want to suck you of." His voice was trembling at the last words and Kurt's cock twitched. He quickly turned around, stripped of all sense of embarrassment. Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt's hard member, his pupils blown with lust. "You're perfect," he whispered before slowly leaning forward once more. Kurt spread his legs and Blaine settled between them. He kissed the silky skin on the cock gently. "Mmmh, so soft," he hummed, and Kurt could _feel _it, every sensation multiplied. Blaine suddenly licked, long and hard up the shaft and brought his lips around the head, sucking lightly and tonguing the salty precum. Kurt swore and thrust involuntarily upwards into the hot cavern, but Blaine was quick to recover, pulling back fast.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered. The other boy just hummed around his dick, and Kurt forgot how to speak.

Slowly, Blaine worked his way down the shaft, experimenting and exploring. Somewhere in Kurt's hazed mind he could sense, that it was really unfair for someone to be so good at something they never tried, but _fuck it_ because now Blaine was swallowing around him and it was fantastic. The heat was beginning to coil in his stomach and he was getting closer. He put a hand in his lover's hair, and Blaine hummed appreciatively. Kurt pulled slightly on the curls and the efforts on his throbbing cock were doubled.

"Ohmygod, _Blaine,_" he panted. "Yes, yes, god, you're so good at that. You feel really good." When Blaine grazed the soft skin with his teeth, Kurt yelped and would have thrust again, were it not for the arm holding his hips down. "I'm not gonna last much longer. _Oh. _Blaine, _Blaine, _I'm gonna…" he pulled hard on Blaine's hair, but Blaine stayed on him, hummed once, and that was _it, _he was tumbling over the edge, moaning Blaine's name and shuddering violently as he came down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed every drop of it. Kurt's vision darkened, and when he came back down from his height, Blaine was laying beside him, an arm around his waist. He was smiling softly.

"You taste really good," he said, and Kurt would have been hard again, had he not just had the most mind blowing orgasm of his life. He edged closer and Blaine understood, closed the distant and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt could taste himself in Blaine's mouth and it was strangely erotic. He tried to reach for Blaine's member, but his lover stopped his hand.

"No. Sleep now, Kurt. You need it," he said gently, and got of the bed to get Kurt's underwear. He pulled his own t-shirt of as Kurt pulled his boxer-briefs on, and crawled behind him. They both reveled in the feel of the other's skin, and Kurt could feel Blaine's chest hair on his back. He brought a hand behind him to touch it.

"Mmmh… Sexy," he said and smiled. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and Kurt laid his arms on top of his.

"'night Blaine," he mumbled sleepishly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Sleep, baby."

"…so much."


	9. Chapter 9

**Long A/N today, but please read this: I changed my name. Yeah, eh, won't be doing that again anytime soon, so no worries. **

**Shameless self-promotion: I wrote another oneshot called Just Reach Out And Touch Me. There's some sexiness, the Warblers and Blaine in a leather jacket. Nuff said. **

**I realize that this story is getting rather long, and there will probably be around five more chapters. **

**I've been crazy busy and having extreme cravings for this. Yet this chapter is still mostly silly rubbish (yeah, that tend to be my style), but if you feel like it I would still really **_**really **_**love a review :p **

**Also: I love you. You're awesome. Thank you.**

**The song is Crazy Little Thing Called Love as sung by Michael Bublé. It's good stuff (and I can't help but think it's just perfect for Blaine).**

**I do not own Glee or the song. But you knew that.**

* * *

><p>"Yes. Dad, I'm fine. Yeah, no I was just worried about you; you didn't pick up your phone. No, really I'm fine." Kurt was pacing around the room while talking to his dad on the phone. Blaine was sprawled out on the bed shirtless, leaning on the headboard and following his boyfriend with his eyes.<br>"Yeah uhm..." Kurt said. Blaine noticed Kurt blushing. "Yeah, We're having a really good time."  
>Blaine smirked.<br>"Don't worry about me dad, we're all good. I'll call if I need anything, okay? I love you too. Say hi to Carole for me. Bye" Kurt hung up and sighed. Then he eyed his boyfriend on the bed.

"Hey you," he smirked while walking to the curly haired boy. Blaine reached for him, and he crawled onto the bed, letting Blaine envelope him in his arms. He loved being the little spoon. He could feel Blaine stick his nose in his hair and breathe.

"Hey," he breathed. "How's Burt?"

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm with his fingertips.

"He's fine. Nothing was wrong yesterday, him and Carole were just having a day without the kids and their phones. Finn was at Puck's."  
>Blaine hummed his understanding and there was a comfortable silence for some time. Then Blaine spoke.<p>

"Come on. This is our last day in Rome. Let's make the best of it." He stood and pulled Kurt to his feet in spite of the whine the porcelain skin boy emitted.

* * *

><p>The Trevi fountain really was impressive, Kurt decided. And beautiful. But then again, so was Blaine. Kurt watched him as he was having a conversation in Italian with an elder man. He let his eyes wander from Blaine's feet with the black flip flops to the strong legs and his ass that was presented to him perfectly by the knee long beige chino shorts. He eyed the strong back with the white tee, the muscles rippling with every gesture Blaine made with his hands. He looked at those, then. Broad hands with calloused fingertips that felt fantastic on Kurt's skin. Then he listened to Blaine's voice. Deep and warm. Kurt smiled to himself when the thought that this was what maple syrup would sound like popped into his head.<br>The curly haired boy was still talking in Italian and it did some things to Kurt. He took a step forward and took his lovers hand. Blaine smiled at him and ended his conversation with the stranger.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you speak Italian?" Kurt purred. Blaine smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Roberto was just telling me that they filmed a scene for some blockbuster the other day in the fountain. It's really crazy, the tourists were just flocking to see the actors." Blaine told Kurt excitedly.

"Hmmm," Kurt answered but his eyes were fixed on the hand that was caressing Blaine's tanned arm. Blaine apparently didn't notice Kurt's change of mood, because he turned to look at the fountain.

"Blaine? I wanna go back to the hotel," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine still didn't notice anything. "Are you okay? Because we still have a few places we haven't seen if you're up for it."

Oh god, could the boy be more oblivious.

Blaine then said something Kurt didn't hear, the rush of blood loud in his ears. Blaine turned to him again and tilted his head to look at Kurt at the lack of an answer. The porcelain boy lifted his eyes and met his boyfriend's.

Blaine gasped when he saw the bedroom look in the piercing blue eyes. He gulped audibly. Kurt stepped closer.

"You know, I never did get to reciprocate for last night," he said for only Blaine to hear. Hazel eyes looked at him for a second, taking in the smirk and the blown pupils in the blue. Blaine then turned abruptly, pulling Kurt with him by the hand. Behind him he heard his boyfriend laugh melodically.

* * *

><p>This time, as they drove out of the city, it was Kurt that was bouncing. Blaine had an amused glint in his eyes as he looked at him.<p>

"Wow, aren't you excited?" he said teasingly, but Kurt didn't notice it.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm really excited." He fisted his hands and waved them around a little, banging his feet on the floor of the car and squealing. "I'm going to Paris! Paris, yeah? It's Paris we're talking about here. I can't handle it. I can't. Huh, breathe Kurt. Breathe." He took a few steadying breaths and Blaine snickered.

"We have to get there first, okay? We have to do some roadtrippin' too," Blaine said, making the word sound somewhat gangter-ish. Kurt smiled, nodded and took his hand.

"Can't wait," he said gently.

* * *

><p>At night they had past a small town called Modena, the trip being so long because they had driven along the east coast, stopping when they saw a village or area they wanted to explore. This time they had stopped at a hotel, looking for something to eat. As they entered the café on the first floor, Kurt flailed shortly. "Ohmygod, Blaine! I love this!" Blaine stopped and looked at his boyfriend before scanning the room.<p>

The floors and tables where the only white things in the room, everything else was set in dusty baby blue, yellow and pink. Even the bar was light blue with high stools, and there were booth alongside the walls. In the back of the room, situated so every table would be able to see it, was a stage. The female waiters wore costumes that Blaine supposed were meant to be sexy, short skirts and small, white aprons around their waists. They were wearing rollerblades as well, and everything kind of looked like something out of "Grease" or any other movie that made fun of the sixties.

"Eh… You do?" Blaine asked. It was definitely a fun place, but he didn't think Kurt would like it this much.

"Yes, it's awesome? Can we stay? We can drive on tomorrow," Kurt asked with a smile and he giggled as one of the waiters rolled by in her costume and a milkshake in a tall glass on her tray.

"Sure. I'll go park the car."

When Blaine got back, Kurt was sitting at the bar, a male waiter flirting heavily with him. Kurt could do nothing but smile and look away, slightly uncomfortable at the attention. Blaine walked up behind him and shot the waiter a look as he wound his arm securely around his beautiful boyfriend. They went to sit at a table, and Kurt was still glowing with excitement.

"Seriously, Kurt, I never thought you would like this kind of place," Blaine said and took Kurt's hand on the table.

Kurt leaned forward a bit "yeah, nobody really knows, but I kinda got a kink for these sixties – rockabilly things" he said in a confidential tone. Blaine choked a bit when he heard the word kink leave his lips. Kurt noticed his openmouthed stare.

"Oh! No! I mean, kink is such a strong word, I just mean I think it's kind of f-…"

"Kurt!" Blaine interjected. "I know. It's cool," he said with a smile.

Dinner was cozy and fun, both of them enjoying the music coming from the old jukebox in the corner. When they were done, they checked in and got a room. It was the same style as the restaurant and, they soon figured, the rest of the hotel. Blaine looked at their bulletin board and they were both immensely excited when he read one of the notes as "Karaoke nights in the restaurant – live band" and that that night was one of them. They made their way down there and found an empty booth. There were some people, but the place was far from crowded. A fairly talented girl was singing Everyday by Buddy Holly and there was a nice atmosphere in the room.

Suddenly Blaine got up and was back ten minutes later with two vanilla milkshakes and a goofy smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Kurt smirked, his heart melting just a little at the sight of the tanned boy.

"No'dn" Blaine said and slumped down beside him.

For a while they sat there, singing along to the songs and looking at the band. It was mixed in the funniest way, a couple of spindly boys not much older than them on drums and guitar, a woman her mid thirties on the bass and a man way over sixty on the piano. Kurt had just snuggled up beside his boyfriend and was zoning out a little when the owner stepped onto the scene for the untempth time and announced the next one to go on stage. He startled when he heard the name "Blaine Anderson" clear in between the Italian words. Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose, laughing at the stunned expression on the light boy's face. He walked to the stage and stepped into the lights, in his dark jeans and tight white t-shirt, not looking the least nervous. He took a hold of the large microphone and pulled it towards himself.

"Evening everybody. I'm here from America with my boyfriend, and I just found out tonight that he," he smirked shortly, looking in Kurt's direction, "looooves the sixties. So there's a song I would like to sing to him and to you guys. It's not exactly from that time, but it sort of sounds like it."

He then said it again in Italian, and Kurt noticed some people get up and leave. Most stayed, and they clapped as well, not looking uncomfortable or judgmental at the least. _Hm. _Kurt thought. _It's good to see that homophobia ain't an issue everywhere. _

Blaine had turned on the stage and was talking to the band. He then turned to the microphone and said something in the foreign language again. A slightly overweight man got up from one of the tables and went to the scene. He pulled out a trumpet from behind the curtains and got ready. People were mumbling and rustling a bit, but then the music started.

It started out with the bass, drums and piano but soon the trumpet joined in, and Kurt laughed when he recognized the song. Blaine grabbed the microphone in a very rock'n'roll like way and leaned forward, bending his knees towards each other and singing.

"This thing called love. I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it. I ain't ready for this crazy little thing called love."

People got up to dance as Blaine sang on, moving around on the stage and doing a dance step here and there, wiggling his hips in a way that would have made Elvis jealous. At the chorus he pointed to the booth where Kurt said and sang with all his heart.

"There goes my baaaby, he knows how to rock'n'roll. He drives me crazy. He gives me hot and cold fever then he leaves me in a cool, cool sweat." He leaned backwards, faking that he was falling and moaning in an almost sinful way. Kurt couldn't help but bob in his seat and smile like a crazy idiot. He really did love this song, and it was just so much better when it was Blaine's delicious voice singing it. And he definitely liked the thought of Blaine on a motorbike. A lot.

The audience clapped along to the song as it neared its end, and now Kurt was standing, swaying along and clapping and smiling at the curly haired boy dancing on the scene.

"A crazy little thing called love, called love. Crazy little thing called love. Crazy little thing called love, called love. A little thing called love. Crazy little thing called love."

The song was over and everybody in the restaurant clapped and whistled, nobody having been able to resist the charm of the young boy on stage. Blaine thanked the band and got a clap on the shoulder from the old man with the trumpet. Blaine stepped down from the scene and went to Kurt, now standing in front of the scene. The porcelain skinned boy took his hands, smiling widely.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer. Kurt leaned his forehead on his.

"I did. A lot." Blaine smiled goofily again and Kurt giggled.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should check out if the bed in our room is as awesome as the rest of this hotel."

Blaine smirked and his eyes got slightly darker.

"Great idea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! Finally I got some time on my hands, so I could write this for you guys. It's basically just smut. I wasn't really sure whether to write it or not, but, you know, I couldn't help it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled Blaine through the halls towards their room and Blaine pressed him against the door when they found it. He pushed himself up against the slender boy and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine's tongue in hungrily. Both groaned but the sound was lost in the other's mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine's hardness against his own and groaned at the friction as the dark haired boy rubbed against him slightly.<p>

"Oh my God, Blaine," he panted after tearing his mouth away for air. "We can't do this here, please, open the door _now_" he growled with desperation.

Blaine kissed and nibbled at his neck while finding the keys in his pocket while doing so. Not taking his lips away for a second, he fumbled with the key and then the handle for a couple of seconds before it suddenly yielded him and the door flew open. They tumbled inside and Kurt was dizzy, intoxicated with the thrilling sensations. His head was spinning slightly and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned when Kurt attached his lips to the other boy's neck and sucked, bit and kissed for all he was worth.

"Mmmh, baby, you taste so good," Kurt mumbled as he started pulling at the hems of Blaine's shirt. Blaine helped him get it off and Kurt couldn't help but staring at the muscles flexing at the action. When the shorter boy had tossed the t-shirt to the floor, he was about to dive in for another kiss, but then he caught the now almost faint royal blue eyes. They were filled with so much emotion Blaine had to gasp for air.

Kurt looked at him with love, wonder, lust and something that seemed almost as hunger. The pace was suddenly slower and none of them were in a rush. Kurt brought up his hand slowly and placed it on Blaine's chest. He felt the fast, steady drum of his lover's heart under his palm, and he reveled in the beautiful sight of his slender, pale fingers against the darker skin and the small black hairs. He leaned forward without removing the hand and stuck his tongue out, running it flat against a nipple, causing Blaine to shudder and moan.

Kurt kissed Blaine again then, slowly and sweetly. Without the curly haired boy realizing it, Kurt brought his fingertips up to the moistened bud and rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Blaine had to break away from the kiss to whine and his hips bucked forward. Kurt smiled a little and kissed the writhing boy's jaw, still bringing the bud to peak. The tall boy bowed his head so he could dip his tongue in the hollow just above a tan collarbone. Blaine was painfully hard by now and the tight heat was already coiling in his stomach, the feeling of Kurt being so intense and attentive being almost too much.

Kurt leaned down again and took the other nipple in his mouth, and Blaine couldn't help the hand that tangled itself in Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned when he tugged slightly.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed.

Kurt pulled his head away and a breathy sigh escaped his lips. He was so in love with this boy.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered as he stood, eyes now level with his lover's. Blaine smiled softly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm so in love with you," Blaine whispered back, brushing away a stray strand of hair from Kurt's eyes. Suddenly Kurt pushed against him again and the softness was over, both felt the need for the other rushing through their veins. Kurt's shirt was of soon enough and the he was kissing Blaine's torso again, brushing his cheek against the hair. He dropped to his knees and the elder boy's breath hitched. Kissing all over the soft skin below Blaine's stomach, Kurt can't wait for what happens next, but he just had to torture the darker boy a little. Without any warning he pushed his tongue into Blaine's belly button and Blaine groaned loudly.

"Oh my god, Kurt, oh god."

Kurt smirked and started working on the button and zipper on Blaine's jeans, tucking both them and his underwear down in one shift motion. This was still very new for both of them, so Blaine blushed and Kurt couldn't help but stare at his lover's impressive cock. He felt strangely drawn to it and leaned forward, to lick away the drop of pre-come that had gathered there. Blaine sighed and his head fell backwards as he let Kurt do what he felt like.

Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and let his tongue taste and feel the soft skin there. He then pulled back and let his tongue run long and flat against the underside. A groan emitted from Blaine's lips and his fingers tangled themselves in Kurt's silky soft hair once more. Finally, Kurt took as much as he could handle of the cock into his mouth. He worked slowly, bobbing his head and enjoying the sounds Blaine was making. The shorter boy's hips were shaking and Kurt held onto them hard with the hand that wasn't wrapped around the part of Blaine's dick he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Blaine felt himself nearing climax embarrassingly early. After all, he was just a teenage boy, experiencing his boyfriend's touches for only the second time. Kurt could sense Blaine's muscles going crazy and his breath almost stilling, so, trying something before it was too late, he let go of the cock and relaxed his throat. Then he took it all in, to the point where his nose touched Blaine's stomach and then he _swallowed. _

"Oh fuck! That feels good. Kurt, I'm so close," the curly haired boy managed to pant.

Kurt stayed there, unlike the first time where he, admittedly, had freaked a little. This time was different though, he wasn't as nervous and because he was past that point, he could let himself drown in the amazing taste and sensation, the sounds.

He swallowed one last time and hummed once, and Blaine was pushed over the top, he came, long and hard, his hips stuttering as he tried not to thrust. Kurt swallowed and swallowed, feeling in some way both submissive and wrapped up love. It felt so good he came as well moaning as his muscles contracted and extracted, over and over.

When Blaine was emptied and his body still, Kurt tucked the pants back on him. As soon as they were zipped up, the dazed boy dropped to his knees and looked at his boyfriend.

"Oh…wow…" he mumbled sleepily. A small drop of precome was leaking out of the corner of Kurt's mouth and he leaned forward and licked it off, kissing the soft lips.

Kurt hummed softly. "I'm just in the mood for a movie." He smiled sweetly at the happy look in the hazel eyes.

"I'll go change my pants," he said, blushing, and Blaine grinned, "and then you will start something in the lines of A Good Year, Beauty and the Beast, Pride and Prejudice. You know where I'm getting at." He stood, winching at the sticky feeling.

Blaine tried to stand as well, but realized that was pretty hard. All his muscles had gone lax from just coming his brains out. He smirked and looked at Kurt's ass when said boy bent over his suitcase.

Blaine Anderson had the sweetest, loveliest, _sexiest _boyfriend

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, my lovelies, reviews are love :) I'm gonna go find some videoes with Darren swearing on youtube now. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is completely pointless. I apologize. **

**PLEASE READ: I really need a beta. My lovely friend checks all of my chapters before I upload, but we are both Danish, so there will always be some mistakes we miss.**

**I need one that likes my stories, has English as their native language (and is good at it as well), and has a little time on their hands from time to time. I have an idea for a story where Blaine and Kurt live together and Blaine is a bodyguard of a young, controversial politician, and Kurt is a designer. I'm really eager to write it, it's kind of my baby, and it's not going to be as drawn out/fluffy/pointless as this (even though I love this). I intend to make it more dramatic and angsty at times.**

**I have a Blaine-centric one-shot on my mind as well. If you're interested, I'd love (as in squeal and go kind of crazy) to hear from you.**

**Yup. I looked up "sign on dashboard indicating something wrong with engine" to make sure there even was one for this chapter… **

"BOOOORN IN THE USA! I was BOOOOORN,"

"IN THE USA! I was BOOOORN IN THE USA! BOORN IN THE USA!" Kurt and Blaine bawled along with Bruce and the radio. They were nearing the Alps, and the narrow highway was so empty it was almost a joke.

"I got in a little hometown jam. 'nso they put a riffle in my hand. Send me off to a foreign land to go and kill the yellow man!"

"BOOOOOORN IN THE USA! I was BOOOORN in the USA, I. BOOOOORN IN THE USA. I was – BOOOOORN IN THE USA."

It was sunny and warm outside and they were going to Paris. Blaine had a happy smile on his face as he belted out the song with Kurt, and the tall brunet had a blissful feeling all over.

"Come back home to the refinery," Blaine yelled, out of tune.

Kurt was more careful to hit the notes, "hiring man saying, 'son, if it was up to me'"

Both sang the next line, the landscape gliding by fast. "Went down do see my v.a. man. He said 'son, don't you understand, now'"

"Oh no," Blaine sang, exasperating.

"Oh no no!" Kurt continued.

They the next couple of verses like this, sometimes not knowing the lyrics and giggling at the sounds they put in instead. They were both pretty sure of the chorus, though.

"BOOOORN IN THE USA! I was – BOOOORN IN THE USA now."

"BOOOOOORN!" Blaine belted.

"In the USA!" Kurt laughed.

The car began to slow but at first Blaine didn't notice. When he looked down at the dashboard, the 'Check engine' light was on.

"B….Booorn…" he sang hesitantly and looked around confused. The landscape was coming buy much slower than before. He stepped harder on the pedal but the car kept slowing. Kurt looked over and noticed his change of mood.

"I was boooorn in the USA," Blaine sang, not sure why he just sang on. The car was slower now and Kurt was quiet, looking out of the window with stunned eyes.

"boooorn in the…" the car stopped and Blaine went quiet. They sat for a second or two.

"The car stopped," Kurt stated dumbly over the roar from the radio. Blaine turned it off and tried starting the vehicle for a long couple of minutes without prevail.

"It did. Ohmygod. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" he said, his voice rising towards the end. Kurt suddenly looked slightly panicked.

"Well, first, we should get this car of the road." Blaine nodded and they both got out, standing by each their open door. Together they got the heavy car pushed out onto the yellow grass at the side of the road, not that it was necessary really, they hadn't seen another car in almost two hours. Blaine turned off the engine, slammed the door and sighed.

"We should call the car rental place thingy…" Kurt said numbly. His mood had kind of gone bad. Blaine fished out his phone, found the number in his contacts and brought the phone to his ear. He soon after looked at it, frowning. He swung the phone over his head and looked at it again. He called again. Kurt could see him get more and more annoyed with each try. At last he put the phone away.

"There's no signal. We have to wait until a car shows up," he said, his voice thick with annoyance.

Since the car had gone dead half an hour later, both of the boys were now sweaty and tired from the heat. They had closed all the curtains in the back of the car and were lying on top of the mattress. It was silent with the occasional sound of a bug buzzing. Blaine sighed. Kurt sighed.

Suddenly Kurt sat up. "Goddammit! I'm burning up! I might as well look at that damn engine," he huffed and struggled to get out of the car. Blaine sat up as well, a stunned look on his face.

"Huh? I-I didn't know you could that kind of…of things…" he asked.

"What, cars? My dad's a mechanic, Blaine. I help him out sometimes, you know this," Kurt said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Right."

"Now, I have a t-shirt that I don't mind getting ruined. I'm not sure I wanna fix the car in my boxers, but I really don't have any spare shorts," Kurt mumbled, mostly to himself. Blaine blinked. He wouldn't mind seeing Kurt fix the car in his boxers. Not at all. And yet, he spoke.

"I have a pair you can use. I was going to throw them out when we were going home anyway," he offered and Kurt kissed his forehead.

"Thanks babe."

Kurt was bent over the hood of car, mumbling to himself, Blaine was watching him from behind. When the beautiful boy looked back up, he had a stripe of oil on his cheek from where he had brushed away his hair.

"I need something pointy and hard."

Blaine giggled and Kurt raised his eyebrow even though a blush crept up his face.

"Not _that _kind of pointy thing, silly. Like a hairpin, something like that."

Blaine went to his suitcase and settled on his key for his old bicycle. "Will this do?" he asked as he brought the key to his boyfriend. Kurt hummed.

"It'll do. It's a bit large, but I'll see what I can do."

The slender boy leaned over the car again and Blaine watched him with wonder. He had never really been into the whole greasemonkey-thing, but with Kurt and the khakishorts low on his hips and the white t-shirt hugging his torso, he could see why some people thought it was sexy. He was shaken out of his reverie when Kurt stood back up and stretched.

"Try now," he said and slammed the hood.

Blaine went to the front seat, feeling slightly clouded. He put the keys in the ignition, turned, and the Mercedes roared to life. Kurt smirked at him from in front of the car. When he had closed the trunk, he climbed in beside his boyfriend. Kurt's t-shirt had black oil smeared at places and he was sweating slightly. He was beautiful.

"Ugh, I feel gross. Could you take me somewhere with a shower?" he asked as he checked himself in the mirror.

"You're not gross," Blaine blurted. "You're really sexy, actually." Kurt turned his head and looked at him with wide eyes.

Blaine chuckled at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look in the blue eyes.

"And full of surprises as well, you greasemonkey," he laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no excuse for the long wait. You can kill me if you want to. Or hit me. Or both. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Oh, and thanks to my awesome beta, Holly!**

* * *

><p>The boys had barely passed through the Alps before Blaine was babbling about snacks. He was convinced that no roadtrip could be complete if there weren't any chips and at least a pound of redvines. Kurt scrunched his nose at the thought, the artificial color and sweeteners would do nothing good to his skin.<p>

"Blaine, would you breathe for a second? I'm sure there's some sort of gas station soon, but just, relax okay?" Kurt said and made breathing exercises, making Blaine laugh.

"Okay, okay, I get it. No more snack talk," he giggled. Kurt smiled and took his hand, resting their intertwined fingers on the console between them.

Pretty soon, too, they reached a fairly small, quaint city. The houses where white (bindningsværkshuse) and the people were chatting with eachother and running on the streets. Kurt made sure to drive slowly, and at what looked like the city center they stopped and asked a young, slim girl for directions to the nearest gas station. Her English was a little rusty and her accent almost not understandable, but she was nice and waved when they drove to their destination. They got lost at one point but at last they found the church she had described and took a left. Blaine squealed and clapped his hands when they saw the neon sign that signaled the prizes and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

"You're such a puppy," he muttered when as he maneuvered the car to a stop. As Kurt filled the tank, Blaine ran through the door to the little shop. When Kurt was done he grabbed his bottle, locked the car and jogged to the customary bathroom. He wasn't one for snacks (even though he was gonna steal some of Blaine's. You're only in Europe once every while, right?) but he did need something to drink. He knew that it was close enough to the border for people to understand French, so he smiled at an old man and asked if the water was clean enough to drink. The man smiled a toothless smile and nodded, saying something about a spring further up the mountain. Kurt reeled, he'd never tried water from a clean spring. Delicious. Also full of minerals.

Blaine took quite a while to finish up in the store. Kurt was leaning against the hood of the car when he came out with two full bags. Kurt shook his head, ready to say something about the absurdity of that much candy when he noticed Blaine's face. He looked absolutely mortified and was white as a sheet. Kurt was about to reach out for him when he stopped right in front of the pale boy, looking at nothing.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Kurt enquired. Blaine shook his head slowly and focused on the worried face.

"They…" he said, his voice strangely strangled. Kurt held his face in both hands. "What, honey? What did they do?" he asked and glared at the entrance, ready to go over there and show them how you do _not _mess with a Hummel, or someone loved by a Hummel. Blaine lifted his eyes.

"They didn't do anything, Kurt. They. There weren't," he trailed off. His voice was just above a whisper when he said, "there were no redvines. At all. They don't even know what it is and they tried selling me a bottle of Burgundy."

Kurt stared, speechless. Blaine set down the bags and slumped, looking defeated. None of them said anything. Then Kurt started laughing, loudly and crazily and Blaine startled at the sudden sound. He looked affronted for a second or two but then he couldn't help but laugh along. Kurt had the most infectious laugh.

"Oh god," Kurt gasped, clutching his stomach. "You are the worst drama queen. Seriously, not even Rachel can compare sometimes."

And, okay, Blaine could see that Kurt had a point. He giggled. "Sorry."

Kurt stood back up straight and reached out for him. Blaine shuffled closer, standing in between his slender legs. Kurt looked around nervously before kissing his boyfriend on the tip of his nose. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, so Kurt planted a small kiss on each eyelid and then on the mouth. The curly haired boy smiled.

"I love it when you do that," he mumbled, a little blissed out. Kurt stole one more kiss and leaned back. "I think we'll survive without redvines this time. I'll buy you one of the big packages when we get back to America. Now, let's get to Paris, yeah?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and skipped over to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>They had decided Blaine should be the one driving when they reached Paris, since Kurt would have no time to be aware of traffic. He was bouncing in his seat while Blaine was busy making sure they didn't get hit. Several times he heard people yelling apologies out of their window and at one point something he was pretty sure was a profanity. The GPS was confused by tall buildings and kept changing directions, but after almost an hour of traffic, they reached the hotel where they had reserved a room.<p>

Blaine was just about to open his mouth at the desk when Kurt held out a hand. He smirked at the stunned look on his boyfriends face. "You did the Italian, let me do the French," he said and then cleared his throat.

Blaine could do nothing but stare as Kurt spoke to the manager in French. He wasn't the most fluent himself, but this. This… Kurt didn't hesitate once and there was no trace of an American accent. Even the manager looked impressed and smiled at Blaine's baffled face. He answered Kurt with a nod and found a keycard which he handed over the desk. Kurt accepted it with two fingers and twirled on his heel to bask in Blaine's admiration. The curly haired boy surged forward and kissed Kurt, close-mouthed and hard. Kurt stumbled a little and was slightly out of breath when Blaine drew back. He stopped breathing entirely when he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"What was that for?" he asked, his cheeks flaming. He glanced at the manager, but he was talking to a young boy holding their bags. Blaine's eyes didn't leave his face.

"You should talk French all the time. It's so sexy," Blaine all but growled. Kurt felt himself redden even deeper. He felt bold by Blaine's fierceness.

"Well… Maybe I could give you a… private lesson at some point," he purred and Blaine's eyes darkened.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Don't say things like that when there are people around."

Paris was so beautiful. As soon as they had dropped of their baggage and checked out the room ("very _impressive, Blaine. You know, you don't have to wine and dine me, I'm yours already." "Ha, ha."_), they gathered their wallets and Blaine wore his ridiculous pink sunglasses that Kurt secretly loved. They walked the mile to the center of the city, and both were giddy with excitement. Kurt was smiling and pointing at houses, churches, talking about places they had to visit. Blaine mostly smiled and listened, watched the beautiful city and his even more beautiful boyfriend. When the sun set and it started going cold, they shared a greasy pizza in a small diner and went home, walking close and sharing bodyheat. As they closed the door behind them, Kurt smiled.

"I've never been here, but Paris is my city," he said. With a little sashay he was in Blaine's arms. "And I shall show you everything worth seeing here."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. Even though I don't deserve them.<strong>

**And I've gotten a tumblr, if you'd like to check that out – daklainetrainiscoming . tumblr . com**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! They really make my day :) **

**Haha this is, like, The Neverending Story. But well. I hope that's okay, I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt decided that they should make a plan for their almost two-weeks long stay in the city of love. And of course, when he said "them" he meant "him". Blaine had looked kind of skeptic but laughed and relaxed when Kurt swore that he would put other things on their plan than shopping.<p>

Paris was everything Kurt had hoped for. It was a beautiful city with small streets somewhere and broad, bustling ways other places. Champs Ellysées was worth all the commotion with the tourist to get a whiff off the feeling and a glimpse into the expensive stores. Huge security guards stood at each glass doorway and were probably meant to scare off curious non-buyers. Kurt supposed it worked quite well, since there were only a few people in each of the couture-stores while the giant Disney store, for example, was full of people buying too much stuff with Mickey Mouse on it. The boys made the agreement that if they went into the absolutely _huge _beauty-store, they'd take a peek into the Disney one as well, so Blaine could have his childhood dream fulfilled. Kurt would never admit how cute he found his boyfriend as he ran around the store, dragging Kurt by the hand and babbling about the different things he would purchase, as Blaine would never admit to finding Kurt just as cute in the beauty store. Kurt bought a new cleansing kit for his face, bubble bath soaps and for Carole, a lovely smelling body lotion. Blaine bought the "Disney Princesses – The Box" DVD collection and a dark blue t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. Kurt managed to sneak-buy a Woody-doll Blaine had stared at and he had blushed prettily when Kurt suggested he bought it. Blaine had mumbled something about "dolls being for kids" but Kurt had caught him looking back at it over his shoulder as they had continued on. Kurt was smiling and happy as they left to go to Arch de Triomphe, excited he could be the one to be giving this time.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked a little dubious as Kurt pulled him along in between the grey, somewhat shabby, buildings.<p>

"Uh, Kurt? Are you sure there's a church in here?" he asked. Kurt was looking down at the small map in his hands.

"Yeah, it's right over there," he mumbled, pointing with his free hand. Blaine looked up and frowned. The church was smaller than most and looked misplaced in between the office buildings.

"Really?" he asked, the doubt clear in his voice. Kurt sighed and pulled on his hand till they stood beside each other.

"Yes, honey, really. Trust me on this. Honestly Blaine, you are being a little annoying right now, why is that?" Kurt asked, brushing a stray strand of hair off of the others forehead. Blaine looked slightly ashamed and he shuffled his feet as he mumbled.

"I'd just really have liked to spend the day in bed with you, s'all."

Kurt laughed heartedly and pulled Blaine close, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Oh sweetie," he giggled. "I promise, this afternoon we'll go back to the hotel and eat greasy food and watch a Disney and maybe make a bubble bath?"

Blaine's eyes lit up at that and he nodded eagerly. Kurt started dragging him towards the entrance of the church again.

"But first, La Sainte-Chapelle. Seriously, it's one of the most overlooked attractions of Paris," he explained, and with the afternoon in mind, Blaine followed without complaining.

At first, there was nothing much to see. Stepping into the church was an absolute disappointment; the ceiling was low and the much discussed mosaics were nowhere in sight. Sure, on the wall at the end there was one mosaic, not very artful, nor very spectacular. Blaine was about to go closer when Kurt tugged on his hand. When Blaine looked at him, he jerked his head in the direction of a small staircase Blaine hadn't noticed. He followed his boyfriend up the stairs, looking at his feet as not to stumble. He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath before he lifted his eyes to look at the room they entered.

"Woah," he breathed, gripping tighter onto Kurt's hand. "Shit, Kurt, this is beautiful."

Kurt looked at him, laughter in his eyes. "Told you."

The room was mostly silent, the visitors paying each other respect and giving space to admire the beautiful mosaics that were the walls of the chapel. Everything that wasn't colored glass was golden, as was the sumptuous pulpit. The ceiling was painted blue with little golden stars, and altogether being in the room felt like being inside a glass box.

The boys' fingers stayed entwined as they strolled silently through the room, ignoring the glares that were sometimes shot their way. Kurt was smiling softly the whole time and Blaine imagined what it would be like laying next to each other on the floor at night, watching the sun rise through the beautiful mosaics. Royal blue was the dominating color, and Blaine reveled in this because that was Kurt's color. If Kurt were a color, he'd be royal blue. Deep and beautiful, the color of just before dawn and just after twilight. Not blue in the sad way, but blue as in the ocean, the sky, the color of Kurt's eyes when Blaine trailed his fingers on the pale boy's soft skin.

Kurt caught him staring lovingly at him and he smiled, confused. "What?" he asked, searching Blaine's face. The corner of Blaine's mouth quirked up softly and he chanced a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Nothing. You're really beautiful when you're happy. You're always really beautiful," Blaine said, his voice soft.

Kurt blushed under the praise and his eyes lit up. "Thank you. You are too, so much," he answered. He looked up one last time and admired the art above their heads. "Do you wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked then. Blaine smiled softly.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Paris is everything they say it is, I fell in love with it when I visited a couple years ago. It's perfect.<strong>

**Reviews are like coffee to me! (I love them and they make me work faster)**

**daklainetrainiscoming . tumblr . com**


End file.
